


Tea

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [45]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Preemptive fix it, partially post canon, tea is a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon is very fussy about how he likes his tea
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Tea

Jonathan Sims, head archivist of the Magnus Institute, London, was very particular about how he took his tea. It couldn’t be steeped for too much time, or too little time, couldn’t be too sweet or not sweet enough, couldn’t have too much milk or not enough milk. Even his ex-girlfriend had given up trying to make tea for him about halfway through their relationship, just accepting that nothing she made would live up to his exacting standards. So when Jon’s assistant, Martin Blackwood, appeared in the doorway to his office one day holding a steaming mug, Jon had his doubts. 

“Can I help you, Martin?” he asked. 

“I, um, I made you tea,” Martin stammered. Jon raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” he asked. 

“I thought you might need it?” Martin’s voice shook. I— I’m sorry, I can go pour it in the sink.” Jon sighed. 

“No, no, it’s fine,” he said. “No need to be wasteful. Set it on the desk, please.” Martin did as he was told before making a hasty exit. Once Martin was out of sight, Jon picked up the mug and took a cautious sip. He made a face. The tea was far too strong for his liking, with too much sugar and not enough milk, but he drank the whole thing anyway. It wouldn’t be polite to pour it out. 

The next morning, when Jon walked into his office, there was another mug of tea on his desk, no doubt Martin’s handiwork yet again. This cup was a little better, with less sugar and more milk, but it was still far too strong. This routine continued for months. Martin would keep making Jon tea, and Jon would keep drinking it, despite it never quite matching up with his standards. 

“Shall— shall I make some tea?” Martin asked. He looked scared. Jon had just gone over the plan for stopping the Unknowing, and everyone else had left to go prepare. Jon and Martin were the only ones left in the Archives. 

“Yes, tea sounds lovely,” Jon said. He followed Martin into the breakroom, watching as Martin prepared the tea, pouring in milk and sugar. He sat down across from Jon, handing him his mug.

“Jon, I—” Martin’s voice shook, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. “There’s something I want to tell you. In— in case something happens. In case you don’t come back. I—” Jon put his hand over Martin’s.

“Don’t,” he said. “Please. I don’t want to think about that.” Martin nodded. 

“Alright,” He said. He took a sip of his tea. “Good luck,” he said earnestly.

“Thank you,” Jon said. 

Martin was gone when Jon got back from the hospital. Sasha was dead. Tim was dead. Martin was gone. Melanie hated him, and from what he could tell, Basira wasn’t too fond of him either. Jon was completely and utterly alone. He sighed, setting down the statement that he’d been staring at for the better part of an hour. Maybe a cup of tea would help. He headed into the breakroom, making himself a cup of tea exactly how he liked it, and sat down at the table, his hands wrapped around the warm mug. He took a cautious sip and made a face. The tea wasn’t strong enough. It had too much milk and not enough sugar. With a sigh, Jon poured the rest of the cup down the drain. It was no use. He’d gotten so used to the way Martin made his tea, he couldn’t bear to have it any other way.

“Do you want a cup of tea, darling?” Martin asked. It was their first night in the cottage. The apocalypse was over. The fear entities who had once ruled their lives were gone. Everything felt serene, peaceful, perfect. 

“Yes, please,” Jon replied gratefully. 

“How do you like it?” Martin asked. “I can’t believe I’ve been making you tea for years and I’ve never asked.” Jon smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“I like it exactly how you make it,” He said. 


End file.
